story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley (AFCoD)
Riley (ライリー Rairī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Riley is a cheerful, energetic, and bright girl. She is appreciative of and has a great spot for people who want to become popular. Riley finds it difficult to find the negative in anything, therefore she will always be seen in a happy mood. If the player does not pursue a relationship with Riley, Bryson will become the rival for her affection. The two energetic youngsters have a dream of becoming famous, and if they marry, Bryson will live with Riley at Sunshine Café. Although Riley is available at the beginning of game, she will not be available as a marriage candidate until the café is built. In order to build Sunshine Café, the player must view a cut-scene of Carmen and her brother at Love Club Patisserie, complaining that they need more chefs (this happens after shipping 10 kinds of items in shipping box), then talk to Andre at Candy Pop Apartment. He will request the player to bring him 1 Egg and 1 Honey. Mr. Andre specifically wants wants Great-quality products, and will NOT accept higher quality such as Supreme or Miracle. He also does NOT accept Eggs that don't come from animals other than chicken. After completing his Request, Sunshine Café will open the next day. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must upgrade his/her house and trigger 8 Flower Events that will occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Riley's case; a four-leaf clover), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player have two children. The player will receive a gift from Riley when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Riley found a Honey that she wanted to share with the player. Accepting Riley's present will make her very happy, and the protagonist will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, Riley will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with her. ---- ---- ---- In this event, the player must bring Riley any healthy food. Giving her cheese, fish, milk, fruits, or vegetables will work. ---- ---- Upon talking to Riley, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Riley being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- After Riley reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Riley during the day, and show her the going-steady Ring. After she accepts it, the scene will take place on Thistle Beach, where Riley will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Riley officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Giving Riley a negative response will result in losing XP. It takes a little while to regain lost XP. ---- Riley will visit the player's house again when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. If Riley's request is accepted, be sure to go to the Observation Tower at 16:00. *Walk from Love Drop Village to Thistle Beach: Outskirts *10:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Sunshine Café *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Observation Tower *11:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- *Sunshine Café: Riley's room *6:00 to 9:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny weather *Bryson (Girl Player)/Riley (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Bryson and Riley will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after viewing their 4th Rival Event, Bryson and Riley will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Bryson or Riley in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the protagonist does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. 60 days after Bryson and Riley are married, Riley will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Brian. If her baby request is accepted, Bryson and Riley will have a son named Brian within another 60 days. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes